No Matter What
by Lillica
Summary: This is a fluffy AU (Alternate Universe) S+S fanfic. Feedback is appreciated! ^_^


****

Disclaimer: The only thing I do own is the idea for this story, which is not intended for profit.

****

Notes: Konnichiwa! ^_^ I decided to re-write and improve an old fic of mine I wrote of a different anime under a different name. This fic is an AU (Alternate Universe). Sakura and Syaoran have known each other since they were six years old and were neighbors. In the beginning they are both around the age they were when the Sakura Card season ended. I apologize if any characters seem out of character, but remember since this is an AU, it's like the series never existed except for the fact that Sakura has captured all the Clow Cards/transformed them into Sakura Cards (also that Syaoran helped her capture them). Anyways, I hope you enjoy my first attempt at a S+S fic.

****

No Matter What

"Kinomoto-chan, wake up!"

Thirteen-year-old Sakura Kinomoto groaned softly in her sleep and pulled the blanket over her head. She rolled to one side trying to get away from something that was shaking her shoulder. Sakura finally opened her eyes sleepily when the blanket was pulled completely off of her and the bed. A shadowy figure stood by her bed reaching towards her. Sakura's shriek of surprise was muffled as the hand quickly clamped her mouth shut.

"Calm down, Sakura, it's me," a familiar voice whispered.

She blinked, sighing in relief as her vision focused. "It's the middle of the night Syaoran, you scared me half to death! I thought you were an intruder, or worse a g-g-ghost. I'm glad it's you."

A slight blush was visible on his cheeks as he apologised. He extended a hand, "Please come with me?"

Sakura silently let Syaoran pull her to her feet, not needing to ask where they were going. Any time either of them needed to talk they'd meet at their "secret" hideout, a tree house they had played in since they were six years old (when they first met).

Making sure they were quiet as they could be, Sakura followed Syaoran out her bedroom window. He skilfully jumped onto the large oak tree that separated their houses. Sakura, who was still half-asleep, nearly lost her balance, but Syaoran quickly caught her. Once they were inside she sat down on the cushion, tiredly looking up at her friend.

"What is it that you wanted to talk about?"

Syaoran didn't answer right away, deep in thought as he paced the tree house floor for a moment. "You're always so serious" Sakura teased but stopped when she saw his face. His eyes were like amber pools of sadness, his expression unreadable. Her smile disappeared in concern, "Is something wrong, Syao-kun?"

His voice became softer than she had ever heard it before. "Sakura, I…" he stopped for a moment, "I'm moving back to Hong Kong."

Sakura looked at him stunned, not wanting to believe it. She knew Syaoran couldn't lie very well. She searched his solemn face; he wasn't joking. "Hoee?!" Moving back? Why?"

He gave a large sigh and played with his laces. "Ever since everything with the Clow Cards has been over, my mother has found there is no purpose for me to stay. Now my grandmother has fallen ill and she has ordered that Wei flies me back home tomorrow." 

"But… you can't leave, I…I-"

Syaoran leaned over and gently wiped a tear from Sakura's cheek. "Don't cry Sakura-chan, we'll keep in touch and still be best friends forever."

A flicker of hope lit her emerald eyes, "You promise?"

Syaoran gave her what he hoped was a reassuring smile. "I promise Sakura, no matter what."

"No matter what," she echoed softly.

They locked their pinkies together; an action between them meaning the promise could never be broken.

***************************************************

Sakura felt a proud smile come to her face as she finished the last stitch. Happily, she held up the stuffed bear she had worked hard on all night to make.

"You better get going Sakura, before the brat leaves."

"Hoe! Kero, it's morning already?! I have to hurry!" She quickly pulled on a sweater and ran downstairs.

"Hey Monster, aren't you going to have breakfast?" Touya stopped and looked up at her strangely. "It looks like you haven't slept at all."

Sakura barely heard him or noticed the unusually messy state of her clothes and hair. Careful not to drop the bear, she gave a hurried response and left the house. She ran the short distance to his front yard, hopping over the small fence. 

Sakura saw the back of Syaoran's head and was about to call his name when a girl suddenly appeared, throwing her arms around him. She had long black hair pulled into two bun/ponytails and lively red eyes.

The girl squealed, still clinging to him, "Syaoran! I've missed you so much! I'm so glad you're finally coming back home where we can be together again."

Surprised he awkwardly tried to get her off. "M-Meiling, what are you doing here? It's… good to see you."

"I couldn't wait for you to come home, so I decided to come and we can fly back together. Just seeing you again makes me so happy, now we can plan our wedding" she gushed, "It'll be so great! We have so much to catch up on, and you can finally get away from that annoying neighbour you don't like that you said you have. What was her name, Sakoorat?"

"Uh… yeah, I-" Syaoran's eyes widened as he spotted Sakura behind them. She stood there, eyes filling with tears, a look of hurt, anger and jealousy on her face. The present she had worked on for hours fell from her hand to the ground.

"So I'm nothing but the annoying girl next door? Sorry to have been such a burden to you Li." With that she ran home, tears now running down her cheeks.

"Sakura, wait!" Syaoran started to go after her, but Meiling pulled him back.

"Who cares about her? Come on we have a plane to catch." She grabbed his arm, then stopped and eyed him suspiciously when he didn't move. "Remember what you promised Syaoran. You haven't found someone you love, have you?"

He picked up the bear, quickly hid it in his suitcase and sighed. "No Meiling." Syaoran looked sadly at the way Sakura had run, "No one at all."

***************************************************

Sakura sat in the tree house, which now seemed so lonely and empty without him. She stared out the window, watching the rain pour down. It had been only yesterday that Syaoran had left, only a day since she had seen him with that girl. She tried to forget what they had said, but it remained like always, filling her with hurt all over again. Sakura had run home and locked herself in her room. She refused to talk to anyone, even Kero, which had caused him to become cross with her and fly away. Touya had seen her come back in crying and began muttering threats; convinced that the kid had hurt her. From her bedroom window she had seen Syaoran get into his car, Meiling once again all over him. She watched them drive down the road until they were out of sight; he was gone forever.

"Sakura-chan?"

"Hoe?" Startled, Sakura jolted up and smacked her head against the wall. She rubbed the now forming bump and looked up at the voice. Her third cousin and very close friend stood in the entrance, her lovely purple eyes studying her. "Oh, Tomoyo!" Sakura stood up and ran to her.

"I'm very sorry to scare you Sakura-chan. I was so worried when Kero showed up at my house last night needing a place to sleep. He was grumbling about you crying and something about Li-kun doing something to you. Are you alright, what happened?"

Sakura burst into tears on Tomoyo's shoulder, unable to hold it back. "S-Syaoran has a fiancée… hates me… moved back to Hong Kong!"

Tomoyo was slightly confused. Unable to stand seeing Sakura unhappy she hugged her, trying to comfort her. "It's okay Sakura, let it all out. Could you explain everything again, this time slower?"

Sakura nodded and wiped her eyes, grateful to have Tomoyo there. With a small sniff she told her everything that had happened. She held back more tears, "I guess all I ever did was annoy him, he must have been glad to move back in with _her_."

"I highly doubt that Sakura. How could anyone hate you? You are such a kind, warm, cheerful, giving person. Listen, from what you told me, Li doesn't even deserve your friendship."

She sniffed, "Then why do I feel this way?"

Tomoyo smiled softly; "You'll understand some day, Sakura-chan."

***************************************************

"Sakura, you look so pretty!!!"

Sakura looked in the mirror slightly embarrassed. Tomoyo had made her a beautiful long pale pink dress, with white lace, gloves and shoes. Her brown hair, now shoulder length was partly pulled back in a ribbon that matched her dress. Tomoyo had her hair tied back into a stylish twist. She wore a pale purple dress somewhat similar to Sakura's.

"It's a very nice dress Tomoyo, but isn't a little too fancy for our senior prom?"

"Of course not! It looks perfect on you, especially the colour. Your hair looks so cute too! Seeing you in it and being able to tape you makes all the effort worth it!" Tomoyo began filming Sakura for the fourth time that day, continuing to gush over her.

A horn honked from outside. Both girls grabbed their things and rushed downstairs. "Kero-chan, remember you can't come with us. There'll be too many people there, so please don't follow us."

Kero grinned cutely, "Now you've gone and ruined all my fun. Don't worry, I, the generous Cerberus will be here playing video games all night. Go and have fun, but don't forget to bring me back sweets!!"

They smiled, said goodbye, and left the house. Tomoyo's mother had rented a limousine for them. They had arranged to be picked up last, Rika, Naoko, Chiharu and Takashi were already inside. "This is going to be so much fun!" Sakura squealed happily pulling Tomoyo into the limo. The six friends drove off.

***************************************************

"Are you having fun?"

Tomoyo smiled at Sakura, straining to hear her over the music. "Yes, thank you." She looked at Naoko and Kenji dancing in the crowd. "If you don't mind me asking, why didn't you come to the prom with Kenji when he asked you?"

"Well he is nice and everything, but…" she paused, a strange look appearing in her eyes for a moment. "I just felt that for some reason I shouldn't say yes, weird, ne? Besides it looks like he and Naoko are having fun."

Tomoyo nodded silently, a usual knowing look on her face that Sakura didn't notice. "Don't Chiharu and Takashi look great together? I knew they'd finally get together someday." ****Note: **Chiharu (Chelsea) and Takashi (Zachary) are not cousins like the dub made them**

Sakura watched them dance and agreed, happy that her friends had realised their feelings. "Why have you turned down all the dance requests you've been getting?"

"I haven't felt too much like dancing," Tomoyo smiled, "I'm having more fun talking with you anyway."

"Are you sure? Don't feel like you have to stay here and sit with me."

She touched Sakura's arm lightly, "Believe me, this is where I'd always want to be."

Sakura looked at her in confusion, "What do you mean?"

Tomoyo smiled wistfully, "Nothing Sakura-chan, I will be happy as long as the one I love is happy."

Being her usual dense self, Sakura didn't understand, only smiled back uncertainly. Tomoyo laughed lightly, "Forget I said anything, I-" She stopped, seeming to spot someone in the crowd.

"Tomoyo-chan?"

She turned back to Sakura trying to hide a smile. "Sorry, I thought I saw someone… Would you like me to get more drinks?"

"That would be great, thank you." Sakura watched Tomoyo disappear into the swarm of dancers, wondering what she was up to. She caught a glimpse of Rika sitting alone at another table and decided to go talk to her.

She had only taken a few steps when suddenly someone bumped Sakura from behind, knocking her to the floor.

"I'm so sorry. I was busy looking for someone and didn't see you." The handsome stranger extended an arm to help her to her feet.

"It's alright, tha-" Sakura's breath caught in her throat, as she gave a little gasp. "S-Syaoran?"

His brown eyes widened in recognition. "…Sakura. It's been awhile," he said softly.

"What are you doing here?!"

Tomoyo sent me a letter asking me to meet you here, I just assumed you knew…"

"No, I had no idea…" Her voice grew uneasy, "Why would you agree to come? You hated me anyway."

"What? I didn't hate you!"

"Then why did you never write or call?"

Syaoran looked surprised, "You didn't get any of my letters? I stopped sending them after you didn't reply. I tried calling, but your brother threatened me and hung up… I've missed you a lot, Sakura-chan."

"I'm supposed to believe you? I heard everything you and your _fiancée_ said."

"Meiling? She is my cousin, I only love her like a sister. When we were kids, before I first moved here, I had made a promise to marry her unless I found someone else. I only told her those lies about what I thought of you to hide the truth.

Sakura said nothing, not trusting herself to speak for a moment. She noticed something sticking out of the backpack Syaoran was wearing. "You… you kept this?"

He followed her gaze and pulled out the winged bear she had made him from his bag. "Yes, it was the only goodbye I ever got from you, the only way to still feel close to you." Syaoran pulled out and handed her a beautifully stitched bear. "I made one for you too."

Sakura held it gently, speechless at first. "C-can I name it Syaoran?"

"Of course. Can I keep mine named Sakura?"

"Yes… Thank you, I love it."

Syaoran looked up at Sakura and moved closer to wipe her forming tears. "Don't cry Sakura. I didn't get to tell you, I'm moving back to Tomoeda."

She hugged her Syaoran bear, "…What about Meiling?"

He touched her face tenderly, "I told Meiling that there was someone I truly cared about, and always had, so now the engagement has ended. We'll be best friends forever again."

She placed a hand on top of his, remembering that night in the tree house three years ago. "You promise, Syao-kun?"

"I promise Sakura-chan, I will never leave you again, no matter what."

"No matter what," Sakura echoed.

They began to kiss softly, now knowing in their hearts that this time the promise would never be broken.

***************************************************

A single tear slid down Tomoyo's cheek as she watched them. "I knew you could do it Sakura," she smiled, a hint of sadness in her eyes, "I knew you could find the one you were always destined for."

***************************************************

Written by Lilly ^_^

****

Comments? Questions? Flames? Please send them to me (tenshi_sakura@magicgirl.com). 

***************************************************


End file.
